Never Again
by kylagarrett
Summary: After a bad break up with Cora Hale, Scott MCcall is miserable. He's told by his loved ones and the people around him to move on. He meets Allison Argent, things change, he changes for the better. So when Cora decides to come back to Beacon Hills Scott and the gang try to make her jealous by rubbing Scott's and Allison's fake relationship in her face. Does it work or naw. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Never Again

Scott flicked through the channels. There was nothing on TV. His mother entered the room and sighed. She picked up the dirty dishes and pop cans around the living room. Scott paid no attention to her and continued flicking through the channels halfheartedly. His mother sighed once more. "Scott, if you are going to sit here like a lazy bump on a log, the least you can do is clean up after yourself." Scott shrugged and picked up his half empty soda can. "Sorry." Was all he said.

After she put the dirty dishes in the sink she went back into the living room and cut off the TV. Scott looked up at her with hard, cold eyes that only showed signs of depression. She sat beside him on the couch and blew a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen out of her messy pony tail. She grabbed his face a turned towards her.

He sighed but kept his eye contact on the couch cushions below them. "Scott, look at me." After a minute he looked up and met her gaze. "Did this girl hurt you that bad?" Her voice was soft and comforting. "I loved her." He whispered but she caught it anyway. "Hey, remember what I told you, you fall in love more than once, you need to move on." Her voice was firm but not cold. "I-I can't." Scott shoved her hand that was still on his chin, forcing him to look at her. "What did I tell you about using excuses in this house? Huh?"

Scott gripped his knees and rolled his eyes. "Excuses are just like buts, we all have them and they all stink." Scott recited what his mother had told him while he was growing up. "That's right, when was the last time you showered, oh here's a better question, when was the last time you've been out this house, or how about when was the last time you saw Stiles?" Scott lowered his head in shame but didn't speak. "Mhhm that's what I thought." Without another word she stood up from the couch. "Get up, take a shower, were going to go visit Stiles." She was half way up the stairs when she realized Scott was still sitting there. "Scott either you get up, or so god help me I will take that motor bike right back to the shop!" And with that Scott was rushing up the stairs in seconds. When she heard the bathroom door slam she smirked to herself. "Still got it."

Scott was dressed in all black. His black t-shirt, his black jeans, and his black gym shoes. Over a month of summer vacation he had dyed his hair black. Mellisa at first didn't approve of it and made him wash it out but over time she got over it. It was raining out side, just how Scott felt.

He didn't want his best friend to see him like this, it was already torture enough that his mother had to witness it. They stopped in front of the house. Scott shoved his head phones in his ears and threw his hood over his head. He turned up the music as loud as it could go. He looked at his mother who frowned at him and sighed.

He took one ear bud out and his mother smiled. She grabbed an umbrella from the back seat. She didn't ask him was he ready like he expected. She just stepped out of the car. He followed her up the pathway and stood there silent as she knocked on the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited uncomfortably. John opened the door.

He almost gasped at the sight before him. "Scott? Mellisa? C'mon on in it's been a while." He opened the door and they stepped in out the rain. "Here let me get your coats." John offered. Scott took off his coat and stood there awkwardly. "So Scott how have you been?" John tried to small talk. Scott nodded. "Good." Sweet, short, and simple. John nodded. "Ya' know Stiles is up in his room." Scott nodded, seeing that as his cue to leave. While he

headed up the stairs he looked around. The house seemed so un-familiar. He stopped by Stiles' door at the sound of giggling. Did Stiles have company? And was it a girl? Scott wondered. He knocked on the door and heard foot steps.

"Scott?" He looked at his best friend. He looked different but still the same. His hair was still long but instead of it's usual up-do it was sticking to his forehead. He had a slight bit of peach fuzz on his chin. He pulled Scott into a tight embrace. Scott only put his arms around him slightly. He wasn't much of a hugger any more, but Stiles didn't seem to mind.

After they released Stiles had the biggest smile on his face. "Man come in." He opened the door wider. Scott saw two beautiful girls on Stiles' bed. One he recognized as Lydia but the other was new. "Scott you remember Lydia, and this is Allison, she just moved here this summer."

Now it made since to Scott. And for the first time in weeks upon weeks Scott gave a small smile. Allison was different though, she was showing all of her teeth in an award winning smile and her beautiful deep dimples. "Hi." Was all he said. "Scott you look different, did you do some thing with you hair?" Lydia asked.

Scott stood beside Stiles and had his hands behind his back and stared at the floor. "Yeah, I dyed it black." Stiles snorted. "How did you ever pull that by Mellisa." Stiles said, more of a statement than a question.

"Well I think it looks really good." Allison interjected. Scott could feel a blush creeping up his neck and hid his face under his palms. "Wow, do I see a blush?" Stiles teased.

Scott punched him in his shoulder and laughed for the first time in weeks. 'Just like old times, but not for long' Scott thought. His face went back into the serious face like usual. He had never met a girl that could make him blush in the first five minutes he met them. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he did need to move on. Or maybe he was just feeling like this in the heat of the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Again Chapter Two

Scott was just sitting there. He was sandwiched between Lydia and- and- what was her name again? Oh yeah Allison, Scott remembered. They were all talking, except for Scott. He really wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and to tell the truth, he really wasn't interesting. "What do you think Scott?" Allison asked him. About what? What were they talking about? "Um yeah….. totally."

Allison looked at him with a confused a shocked expression. "So you think that Lydia's shirt makes her look fat?" Scott shook his head and laughed nervously. "No…. no, it doesn't, it looks good, not that I'm hitting on you and not that I don't think you're attractive… Can we change the subject?" Scott rambled. "It's getting late, it think I'm going to head out." Scott got up and got his jacket before anyone could protest. Stiles stood. "Oh yeah ok, um call me." Stiles said.

Scott nodded and gave Allison a fake smile. "It was nice meeting you." She responded with a small wave and a, "You too." Scott was ready to go home and relax. He hurried downstairs and saw his mother and John sitting on the couch. "Ready to go? Cool." He then left out the door, without ever letting her speak. Mellisa rolled her eyes but got up anyway. "Alright, I'll see ya." Mellisa said to John. John nodded and closed the door behind him.

Scott waited in the car for his mother, his headphones in his ears. If he wasn't sitting at home, trashing up the place, then he was in his room blaring music. He had a passion for music that he never told anyone, but who would care anyway. After what seemed like forever his mom came out and slid into the car.

He took out one ear bud in case his mother wanted to lecture him. She started driving and a smile cracked her face. "John told me about the Allison girl." She glanced at him. "Yeah she's cool." Scott said halfheartedly. "She's really cute right?" Scott shrugged and put his feet on the glove department of the car. "Whatever." And that was the end of their conversation.

The next day Mellisa came barging in Scott's room. He sat up so fast and squinted as his mother turned on the lights. "Get the hell up, and clean this room." Scott groaned and lay back down. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Melissa gasped. "Excuse me, Scott look at this place it's a pig-sty!" Melissa exclaimed. "Mom! It is too early!"

"Scott, it's about to be four o'clock. Now this is what I want you to do." Scott uncovered his face from his pillow and watched his mother. "Skateboard, closet." She said as she stacked the skateboard against the closet wall.

The garbage bag she had in her hand was now on the floor. "Clothes inside dresser." She picked up a shirt and smelled it. She decided that it was clean, folded it neatly, and threw it into an already open juror. She reached up under his bed. "Pizza box, trash." She threw the box into the bag. "You can do the rest." She then left the room, leaving Scott to clean up.

After an hour of cleaning, his room looked like it did before he went into his depression mode. He usually walked around the house with basket ball shorts on and a t-shirt. He ran down the stairs and saw the clean living room. "Hey mom, why are we cleaning up?" He found his mom in the kitchen cooking. "I invited Stiles, john, that girl with the red hair and Allison." Mellisa said. "Ok. And her name is Lydia, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." Scott said.

Mellisa gave him a strange look. "Yeah….. Well I put some clothes for you tonight on the dryer." She continued to stir the pot filled with tomato sauce. Scott rolled his eyes. "What am I like five?"

"I am not wearing this colorful ugly sweater." Scott said to the shirt his mother had picked out. "I think it's cute." Scott threw the sweater behind him. "Fine wear what you want but it better be decent!" His mother yelled after him as he ran upstairs. She was finally done with the lasagna.

Scott came down stairs with basically the same thing he had on yesterday. Except for his shirt was white. "Ugh, is every thing in your wardrobe black or what." His mother said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Scott smirked. "Well it is my favorite color."

"Black is not a color." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Oh that's them, get the door would you." Scott did as told and opened the door. Allison and the rest the crew were there all either grinning of smiling. Scott did a tight smile and stepped aside for them to come in.

Dinner was awkward. Every one was silent. "This is nice." Mellisa finally spoke up. She got a few smiles and grins. Scott snorted. "I'll say." Mellisa sighed at her son's rudeness. "This lasagna is great." Allison said. Mellisa smiled at her. "Yeah right." Scott remarked. Mellisa slammed down her fork causing every one to look at her. "You know what Scott, grow up!" Every one looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst.

Scott was at the other end of the table looking at her with a smirk, eve though this was not a joke. "For the past two months you have been acting like a complete ass hole!" She was standing now. Scott could see the tears in her eyes and wiped the smirk off quickly. "You need to get it together!" She threw her napkin at him and stormed to her room. All eyes were on Scott now. He looked up. He felt pressured under all the stares.

But instead of storming off like his mother did he did what any great host would do. He gave a tight smile and clapped his hands together. "So who's up for desert?"


	3. Chapter 3

Never Again Chapter Three

Name: Revenge is a dish, best served cold.

Scott didn't wait fro anyone to respond. Instead he just got up and went to the kitchen. He tried so hard no to show his emotions back there at the table. He almost melted like butter under all the stares and awkward throat clearings. He hated feeling sympathy for any one these days, but that was his mom. Before his father left him and his mother, they made a vow. The vow was that both of them would always treat his mother with respect. After he left Scott kept that vow, but what he's been acting like lately has been unacceptable.

He gripped the edges of the counter and let out a raged breath. He heard the kitchen door open and he paused. He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw Stiles. He moved pass him and grabbed the cheese cake out of the fridge that his mother had gotten last night. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and Scott looked at it as if he had given him a disease.

But for some reason, Stiles didn't take it off like Scott had expected. "Want some cheese cake?" Scott asked with an amused smile. He was just trying to lighten up the mood. "Yes, but first I want to talk about what just happened out there."

Stiles gave a nod towards the dining room table. Scott sighed. "I honestly don't know." Scott lied. Stiles snorted. "C'mon Scott, you and I both know that you've changed." Scott looked to the ground, ashamed of his self. "She changed me." Scott said. "Who are you talking about?" Stiles asked as he took his hand off. "Cora Hale." That was the first time he had said her name out loud in two months. Scott looked up and met Stiles' gaze. "Scott I thought we agreed along time a go to-"Stiles paused and a confused look crossed his features. "What?" Scott asked. "Allison knows her, she and Allison go to the same gym."

Scott sat on his perfectly made up bed thinking about what Stiles had said. They had left about a half hour ago and he still hadn't talked to him mother. He suddenly had to pee. He rushed down stairs and saw his mom coming out the bathroom. They both paused and looked at each other. Scott suddenly pulled her into a hug. She relaxed against him. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

You would never catch him being this sensitive to any one but his mother. Not any time soon any way. "Am I forgiven?" Scott asked. Melissa hesitated but nodded. "I'm thinking dishes for a week." She crossed her arms. "What. Mom come on." Scott wined. "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" Melissa laughed after he nodded. "I love you." She said as she made her way to her room. "Scott smiled and did a silent "You too." While he drained his blatter, he thought about Cora. He wasn't excited to see her. The only thing he thought about was revenge.

When he got back upstairs he turned on his phone. About five minutes later he got a phone call from Stiles. "Hello." Scott said. He put the phone on speaker while he undressed for bed. "Hey Scott, you like Allison right?" Scott looked at the phone with a confused face before he cleared his throat. "Um I mean yeah she's cool, I guess." Scott trailed off. "Cool that's all I wanted to know." Before her could question Stiles, he hung up. Scott sighed after he took his pants and shirt off he climbed into bed.

"You want us to do what!?" Allison exclaimed. "It's just a fake date." Stiles said. They had gone out for coffee early that morning. "I don't eve talk to Cora a lot, how am I supposed to convince her to come on a double date?" Allison takes a sip of her coffee. "The date isn't for another two weeks, would you just do it." Allison hesitated. "Is he even on board with this?" Stiles looks down. 'I guess I'm gonna have to lie' Stiles thought. He looks up at her and smirks. "Absolutely."

"Hey Scott, got a minute?" Lydia asks when Scott opens the door. He looks at her, hesitant, but nods. She enters his house and he throws her coat on the couch. They both sit. "So Stiles was thinking, and it was good thinking, so here's what he was thinking." Scott is confused at first but nods. "Ok so me, you, Stiles , Allison, and Cora are going on date night. Got it, ok." Her words fly a million times fast and he barely catches it. "Wait, wait what?" He asks.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "And why are we doing this." He asks. " So she can see how bad she hurt you." Scott sighs. "I don't need any help." He gets up and walks to the kitchen, and she follows. "Oh C'mon Scott, it'll be fun." She tries to persuade him. He hesitates. "I don't do touching." He says. She squeals and hugs him. "You won't regret this." She goes back to the living room, gets her coat, and leaves. Lydia smirks in her car. 'We all gotta lie some times'

Scott and Allison looked up at their friends as Stiles drew on the white board. They were at Allison's house. "Ok so, Allison is going to get on Cora's good side while you guys practice for this date." Stiles said. Allison nodded as Scott just sat there with raised eye brows. "And you expect this to work?" Scott question doubtfully. "We gotta try, and were young we need entertainment before school starts." Lydia says. Scott stands up. "But what good is this?" Scott asks. Lydia shrugs and looks at Stiles. "Ok Lydia, what would you want to do id your ex moved back to town after they broke up with you for no good reason?" Lydia hesitates. "Me personally, I'd want to get even." Scott sits back down. He shrugs. "Screw it." Stiles fist pumps in the air. Allison raises her hand as if their in class. "What if she says no to this 'date'?" Allison puts air quotes around the word date. "That's why you have to get on her good side."

Allison nods before Scott hand shoots up. "You said we will be practicing, what do you mean?" Scott takes off his black jacket and puts it on the back of his chair, figuring they'll be here for a while. "Well you need to practice being a couple, remember this has to look believable." Allison nods before she looks over to Scott. "Are you ok with this?" Scott shrugs. "Ok let's get started." Stiles claps his hands together. "You two scoot closer." He instructs. Scott and

Allison scoots closer until the meet in the middle and their chairs bump. "Ok, now Scott put your hand on her waist." Scott looks up at him with his eye brow stitched together. "Lydia I thought I told you no touching?" Lydia shrugs and puts her in front of her as if to say, 'It's out of my hands'.

Scott sighs and puts his right hand on Allison's right. Stiles does like a picture frame with his hands and looks at Lydia. "How do they look?" Stiles asks. "Like an uncomfortable couple." Lydia says with a deflated breath.

Stiles drops his hands down to his sides. "Will guys at least try to look like you're in love." Scott removes his hand and Allison sighs. "Were only doing what you asked Stiles, sheesh." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Ok lets try some thing else. Allison say some thing sexy." Lydia tries. Stiles nods and Allison shrugs. "Um….. When we get to my house I'm going to devour you." Allison says. She looks to Lydia who is telling her to continue but Stiles looks at her like she's crazy. "What the hell are you talking that's not sexy."

"Well I don't know, I'm being pressured. You know what, why don't we finish tomorrow." Allison grabs her purse and walks out of the room, forgetting that this is her house. She walks back into see them all smirking at her. "This is my house."

The next day they all meet at Stiles house instead. "Alright, let's pretend were all sitting at the dinner table and-." Stiles gets cut off by Scott. "This is stupid, Stiles your being ridiculous." Stiles gets annoyed and yells right back at him. "Scott stop complaining would you. If any one is being ridiculous it's you." Scott stands. "I'm the one that got hurt, and you all are taking this as a joke." Stiles laughed sarcastically. "Ok we get, you need to move on!" Then all of a sudden it's silent. Scott leaves out of the room and Allison stands. "Let me talk to him." Allison goes down stairs and sees Scott putting on his shoes. "Are you ok?" He looks up but continues lacing up his shoes. "I'm fine."

"Look I know your hurting but think about her face when we tell her we're together. Now do you want to let her have the satisfaction?" Scott shakes his head after a few seconds. She squats and starts taking off his shoes one by one. "Ok now let's get back into the show."

Ok I know this happened kind of fast but I wan to get to the good stuff. By the way, I only update Wednesday's Thursday's and Friday's.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Again chapter 4

Name of chapter: I want to know you

It had been a week since they all last saw each other. One day Scott was sitting on his bed, when he realized, he didn't know anything about Allison. Well apart from her physical features. He looked over to the right and stared at his phone. Should he call her? They had gotten each others numbers last time they saw each other. He picked up his phone. 'Yes, I am going to call her' He thought as his finger hovered over the call button. 'No, I am not' He thought. He put the phone down on his bed before he picked it up once again. Before he could have another debate with his self she had already answered. "Hey Allison, I was just wondering… if um… you'd like to hang out today." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and held the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Yeah, yeah that's cool. Where?" She didn't seem half as nervous as he was. "We could eat lunch, or we could catch a movie?" He suggested. "Well I don't have any money, so maybe we could take a walk?" She suggested. "Yeah that's great let's do that." She laughed a little. "Ok, um come over in about ten minutes." They agreed and hung up. Scott grabbed his jacket and smirked as he walked out the door. 'Smooth Scott, really smooth'

What started as them walking around her block, ended with them walking in the woods. The stopped by a pond and threw rocks to see whose could skip the most. "So you know they probably expect us to kiss right?" Allison asked. Scott nodded and threw another rock. He made it skip across the water five times before it disappeared completely into the water. After the last rock that Allison threw, they sat down in the dirt. "Maybe we should do it now to get it over with?" Allison suggested. Scott smiled at her as she tried to hide her blush. He scooted closer. "Maybe we should." She looked at him with wide and surprised eyes as he leaned in. "What are you doing?" She asked but they didn't stop leaning in. "Maybe I'm trying to kiss you." He glanced down at her pink soft lips and then back up at her eyes. "Maybe I don't want you to." Their lips were ghosting over each other until Allison closed the distance.

The kiss was awful and Scott pulled away. "I'm sorry I can do a lot better, I'm just nervous." He said and she laughed. They tried again and this time was better, a lot better. Allison tugged on his shirt, making the kiss deeper as he held her waist. Just then they heard a twig snap. They broke apart and looked around. They heard leaves shuffling and both stood. "What was that?" Allison asked. Scott put a protective arm around her. "I don't know, stay behind me." Allison did as told and held on to his waist as they walked towards the noise.

The noise got closer and then pooped out of the bushes. Scott had to double take. "Cora?" She looked up and her eyes widened. "Scott? What are you doing here?" Allison held on to his waist and put her chin on his shoulder. "I was just taking walk… with my girl friend, Allison." Cora made a confused face. "Excuse me? Allison is your girl friend?" Scott nodded and tried not to laugh at Cora's face expression. "Did she tell you we go to the same gym?" Scott hummed a yes. "Well did you tell her we used to… you know date." Allison nodded this time. "Wow, what a small world we live in, right babe?" Allison turned towards Scott and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well we have to go, see you tomorrow at the gym." Allison said. Cora nodded as the two walked off with their hands intertwined.

That night, Scott and Allison shared the news with Stiles and Lydia and they celebrated by going out to dinner.

The next morning, Allison went to the gym like she did every Saturday. She decided to get on a treadmill that just so happened to be next to Cora's. Cora, who was running glanced over at Allison who was eating her chocolate bar and walked. She smirked at her opportunity. "So you must not like to exercise?"

"Why do you say that?" Allison asked as she munched on her bar. "Because you're eating 100 calories and walking at a slow pace." Allison shrugged. "Scott always said he liked the big ones." She said. Allison was completely offended. She spit out the piece of chocolate and ran twice as fast as Cora.

Next, they had got paired for lifting weights. Allison went first as Cora helped her lift the weight. "So how long have you and Scott been dating?" She asked. Allison had already done ten and was almost done with the whole set. "Six months. Why? Allison breathed out as Cora snorted. "You expect that to last?" Allison only had five more to do. Cora lifted the heavy weight once again. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying. And FYI I never let any one take my spot, ever." This time Cora didn't lift it. She let the weight crush Allison's chest. Another girl had to help Allison get the weight off of her. "Damn Cora. Do you have to be so mean?" The girl asked as Allison tried to catch her breath. Cora arched an eyebrow and threw her gym bag over her shoulder. "I just thought the girl should know." And with that Cora left.

Later that day, the gang met at Scott's house once again. Allison came in late. She didn't even go home to shower. They all stared at her as she walked in. Scott's breath hitched as he watched a drip of sweat roll down Allison's simple four-pack. "She's jealous." She said as she sat down. When no one said any thing she continued. "She told me today, that she never let anyone take her spot."

"So what do we do?" Stiles asked her.

She looked up to him and smirked. "Let's take this bitch down."

Sorry this is so short, Thanks again to the person who gave me this idea for this chapter and I will be updating on Furthest Thing tonight.


End file.
